The subject matter herein relates generally to shielding structures for electrical connectors.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors, such as header assemblies and receptacle assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Some known electrical connectors include a front housing holding a plurality of contact modules arranged in a contact module stack. The electrical connectors provide electrical shielding for the signal conductors of the contact modules. For example, ground shields may be provided on one or both sides of each contact module. However, at high speeds, the electrical shielding of known electrical connectors may be insufficient. For example, shielding within the front housing, such as at the mating interface between the header and receptacle assemblies is difficult and inadequate in conventional electrical connectors.
A need remains for a shielding structure for electrical connectors proximate to the mating interface with the mating electrical connector.